


Don’t Want To Learn To Hold You

by audreyslove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/pseuds/audreyslove
Summary: Dragon Queen first time.  References to Regina’s time with Leopold.  Gets a little dark, but also a little sexy.





	Don’t Want To Learn To Hold You

Regina takes no joy in being queen.  It is everything her mother had dreamed for her, and yet, none of the power or prestige Cora had assumed would come with this title had actually been bestowed on Regina.  She has no power, no notoriety.  Servants laugh behind her back, compare her to Queen Ava.  Ava was prettier, kinder, her form more pleasing.  Regina’s back is taut and muscular, like a mans, they argue, she has strong arms, and legs.  Her naked form is more sculpted than a woman should be. There were whispers amongst the servants, laughter and pointing they thought she could not see.  

“There’s the King’s new doll!” a whispered voice in the crowd says as she walks by.

“No, it’s the princess’s new doll,” Another chimes in. “He just defiles her plaything while the princess sleeps..”

 She bites down the bile in her throat.  Leo hears, of course he hears.  Yet he does nothing to defend her.

She has no one.

“Such a muscular little doll at that.  Do you think she got that way from all that time messing in the stables?  When Eva gave her the first bath in the palace, she said she smelled like the stables….” The peasant laughs, and it's contagious, others join in, deep hearty laughs and lighthearted shrieks spreading throughout the crowd.

“The queen must be rolling in her grave knowing what person the King has chosen for her replacement!”

She clenches her fists and forces herself to walk on.

She lives with these whispers, these rumors, this nonsense.  

Those whispers, those stares, those laughs when the King had too much drink and gropes at her in public as she walked by – each and every grimace, gawk, and, most importantly, each and every laugh – they all helped transform a woman born to a Miller’s daughter into the Evil Queen.

For whom does she have to turn to, who was there to support her, except the Imp?  They all gave life to Rumplestiltskin's’ warnings, fed the fears Rumple told her she was right to have, but mostly, their hatred bred more hatred.  Hatred that would help fuel her fury and thirst for revenge.

Oh, there are many to blame for the birth of the Evil Queen.  In her case, it literally takes a village.

When the whispers are still new to her ears, when their stares of disdain still scorched her skin, when their insults still weighed on her heart, when her pain was still fresh, and new – that is when she first seeks Maleficent.

She had been frustrated with Rumple’s lessons, sure.  But the truth is she sought out Maleficent because she wanted to feel powerful, and he, well, he thrived on pushing her down, making her feel powerless, and meek.

She knows now that it was a tactic.  He had needed her to feel unworthy, to feel the constant need to prove herself – otherwise she’d never have felt she needed to kill her father to have any sort of control over her life.  But then….then all she knew was around Rumple she felt hobbled and trapped and weak, and all she wanted was someone who could make her feel that she had power, that she was capable of greatness. 

Who better than the dragon herself?

Oh, at first there was disappointment and shock in seeing what Maleficent had become.  But even strung out and stumbling, Maleficent still had an aura about her – something that drew Regina in, captivated her.

She is beautiful, sure, but Regina is attracted to that inner spark, the thing she saw deep inside her, the thing she always knew was there.

Regina works hard to reignite that spark, risks her very life (not that it meant that much to her anyway) to see the Dragon come back to life.  And when she does, she was faced with Maleficent in all her glory and greatness, and she is nothing like she thought.

Regina had expected Maleficent to be cold, demanding, and hostile.  A dark, calculating predator.  A dragon in every sense of the word.

But Maleficent is beautiful, soft to the touch, warm, and understanding and full of…emotion. She does something simple that no one had done in Regina’s life before – she says thank you, and tells her she had done something truly impressive.

Her idol gives her the credit and thanks she deserves.

To someone else, it wouldn’t have been much – those words Maleficent speaks to her this night, but to the daughter of Cora, to the student of Rumple, to the wife of Leopold, it is almost too much praise to bear.

And Mal sees it.

“You don’t have to go back, you know.” She speaks softly, as they sat by the fireplace in her castle.  Her eyes are misty, or perhaps it is just a trick played in the firelight.

“Of course I do,” Regina insists, “I have responsibilities.”

“What responsibilities are those,Your Majesty? Babysitting Snow White while she rides on the prize horse you personally trained?  Tea parties with the royal princess in the day, sucking the royal cock at night?”

Regina’s jaw tenses, her chin juts, and she is defiant, ready to argue.  “Perhaps for now, I am just the King’s whore and the Princess’s favorite toy, but I am being taught magic by Rumpelstiltskin himself, and I have a plan.  I will overthrow the weak king and I will seek revenge  on his stupid, spoiled, selfish little brat.”  She breaks eye contact and lets out a defeated puff of air, “But for now, my magic isn't strong enough.  And so I must bide my time.”

Mal chuckles dryly. “And who told you that, the Imp?” one look into Regina’s eyes gave her the answer.  “And what is your big plan for revenge, little queen?  When you have mastered magic, how will you repay those who have wronged you?”

“I…I haven’t quite decided yet.  Something painful.  Something that will make them regret ever wronging me.  Something to make the people pay dearly.”

“Like my sleeping curse on Aurora?”

Regina scowls.  “Something… with my own spin.”

Mal stands up and circles Regian, who feels suddenly smaller in her chair.  Mal’s eyes never leaving her, stalking her like prey.  But Regina isn't afraid of being devoured, she too mesmerized by the beautiful creature in front of her to fear such things. She wonders, if perhaps Maleficent had enchanted her, and if so, could this be her greatest and most dangerous spell?  After all, you can run, and hide, and attack a dragon.  But at this moment, as Maleficent gives her that intense stare, her body cloaked in a skin tight, black dress, there is  nothing more beautiful to Regina, nothing more captivating and intriguing. She’d rather die at her hand than look away.

And then Mal leans in, touched her forehead to her own, and breathed in deep.

“You don’t know what you want, do you, little queen?”

And a shock of excitement, a rush of anticipation – for what, she knows not – grows inside her, blooming and radiating as she felt Mal’s warm breath on her skin.

Regina clears her throat to speak.  “I want… I want to be…”

The words die on her lips.  She knows what she wants, and knows it is foolish and silly to want it.  She is deeply ashamed of the pure truth.

She wanted to be loved.

Foolish, foolish girl.  Love leaves you sad and miserable and without a purpose in life.  Love is not something she should want, not ever again.

But yet, if the people, if the kingdom could love her, if the King could, if he could just a bit… perhaps if even Rumple, if even her mother….

Perhaps if she even felt the warmth of her father’s love, but no, his love was too hidden in cowardness, in his need to be obedient to his wife – even after her “disappearance.”

She misses Daniel.  She misses the way he makes her feel.  She misses being loved, being admired.

But most of all she misses feeling like she is _enough_ **.**

She is never enough for anyone.  She is always striving to meet even the most basic hurdle of being satisfactory.  She worried that she would never be enough, for anyone, ever.

But these thoughts, these hopes, these fears, these were not to be voiced ever.

“You are.”

Maleficent’s words are a whisper, as her hands cups her face, hands resting gently on either side of her cheek.  As if she’s read her mind, and is answering what Regina cannot say.

A feeling she doesn’t quite understand was falling over her, the intimate touch of Maleficent’s thumbs moving slowly across her cheek, the tickle of breath on her skin, those lips, inches away from hers.

And why had the legends only focused on the Dragon’s wrath, her temperament, her power.  Why had none mentioned her beauty?

“I am…what?” Regina asked, her voice cracking and quaking.  She should have run away, a hair’s width from a fire breathing dragon who could seemingly read her mind.  And yet….

“You are what they are trying to convince you that you are not. You are everything they are too afraid to admit.  Powerful.  Bold.  Beautiful.  Intelligent. It’s not that you aren’t worthy of that throne.  It’s that the throne isn’t worthy of _you_.”

“But how can I make them see, how can I…“

“You cannot.  They never will,” Maleficent says, cutting her off before she could stumble her way through asking how she could win their love.  “Forget them.  They are not worthy of you.  He, in particular is not worthy of you.” Her hand sweeps over her head, and gentle magic undoing her tight braids so her hair is flowing, long and wavy.

Maleficent’s fingers thread through her hair.  Regina sucks in a stuttering breath and swallows hard at the blissful feeling surrounding her.

“You’re trembling, my little queen.” Maleficent smiles, her hands never stop running over her hair, her cheek, her neck, and the touches may be in innocent places but god, her touch was explosive, warm, sending pulsing beats of pleasure inside her.

“Have you been shown pleasure, I wonder?” Maleficent asks then, a hand stroking her hair, down to her shoulder, down her arm, until she can grab Regina’s hand and tug just a bit, motions her to stand. Regina follows her easily.  Regina still feels so small, so naive,  especially next to Maleficent, but things feel a bit more even handed when the dragon is pressed against the back of a chair.

“I assume before the royal wedding you were pure?”

“Yes” Regina says meekly, but at the sound of her weak voice she overcorrects and her voice strengthened, “But what does that have to do with –“

“Is the King kind to you in the bedroom?”

Regina scoffs at that, “And what do I care for kindness when it comes to my marital duties?  I don’t care for such thing.  What I want is revenge.  I want to be powerful, I want –“

But Maleficent shut her rant with a kiss – beautiful full lips against her own, following with a tongue peeking out and into her mouth, and Regina did not fight, did not squirm out of her embrace.

It feels too good, too right. She  is all warm, her legs like jelly as the kiss deepens, and Regina can hardly remember anything in the world that matters except the beautiful creature kissing her, making her feel alive for the first time since Daniel died.

“You are on a quest for revenge, but does not mean you must suffer only pain and anguish until you’ve completed this quest,” Mal breaths, breaking the kiss and whispering into her ear, “I see a spark in you, too, and there are people trying to extinguish it.  I won’t have it. Not with you. 

She leans back to kiss Regina, but Regina turns her mouth quickly, avoiding the kiss.

“I will not force myself on you, my queen,” Maleficent says, her voice warm as honey,  running the back of her hand up her cheek slowly, “If this is not what you want, I will return you. But I can smell the desire you have for this, for me.  And I assure you, it is mutual.  It is not weakness to give into that want, my dear.” 

“It’s not that, Regina corrects, her eyes screwed tight, unable to look Maleficent in the eyes, those eyes did things to her, ignited a passion within her she hadn’t felt before.  Not ever.  And perhaps that was the problem.

“My true love died, he was killed because of me.  The least I can do is…I can’t –“  Her eyes open wide, meet Maleficent’s gaze before ripping away from eye contact once again, “He never got to have this.  It’s my fault he never got to have this.  And for that reason, I should not have it either. The King’s actions in the bedroom give me no pleasure.  Every moment is pain, humiliation, and disgust.  And that may sound awful but none of that desecrates the memory of my first love.  And for that, I am grateful.” 

Maleficent says nothing at first only contemplates her words, examines her, looking pensive and unsure. She digs her face into the crook of her neck and inhales her scent deeply, sending a shiver down Regina’s spine.

“And your first love, he would want you to live a life devoid of any pleasure?  Is that what you should wish on your love, if you were to leave this Earth?”

“Of course not,” Regina is quick to reply, “But still, for another man to please me, to give me what Daniel wanted but could not live to give—“

“Ah, but my little queen, I am not a man” Maleficent reminds, her voice thick and indulgent.  “I am not a mere mortal.  I am a sorceress, an otherworldly creature who just wants to worship you.”  She kisses her cheek then, lightly, before drawing arms around her, melting into her and whispering in her ear, “Let go of that guilt, my beautiful one, let me show you pleasure.  You deserve to feel bliss, if only for a bit.”

And Regina finds herself nodding, accepting the touches, feeling a warm ache between her legs for the first time since Daniel had left this earth.  She sighs into Maleficent’s mouth as she undoes her corset in short order, letting the fabric fall lose as she cups her breasts, thumbing over hardened nipples and causing Regina to groan, her hips to jut reflexively.

“So eager,” Maleficent whispers, “I will teach you all you need to know about finding your own pleasure.”

The words light a fire in her, and for a few seconds, Regina takes aggressive action in return, responding to the pleasure blooming in her by pulling Maleficent into a kiss.  It is not like the gentle kisses she traded with Daniel.  It is rough, and growing with passion with every lick of the tongue, every nibble of the lip, every sweet touch. 

Her hands are on Maleficent then, on either side of her hips, running them up slowly over her dress, past the dramatic curve inward at her waist, up, until her body curves again at her chest.

She’s perfect. Too perfect to be human, so fitting that she is not fully one.

Maleficent groans at the feeling of Regina’s hands on her breasts, and the sound thrilled her, shocked her, that she could have such an effect on the woman she so very much admired.

With a snap of Mal’s fingers they are in her bedroom.  It’s a royal room with a fireplace and a large bed.  Mal gives Regina a moment to admire everything around her before she kissing her, moving her backwards until her knees hit the bed.

And Regina returned her kisses and touches, finds herself wanting to see more of her, tugging at her dress.

Her efforts earn a smile from her new friend, who helps Regina undo her dress, peeling off the form fitting garment slowly.  Regina is unable to resist staring, mesmerized by every inch of exposed flesh, for Maleficent is even more perfect without the help of clothing.  She is so awe striking and powerful and yet…the beautiful, powerful people Regina knows are not kind, do not care for hee, praise her, and seek to give her pleasure.  She suddenly feels unworthy of the woman in front of her.  Maleficent is her superior in every way, of course.  Her insecurities cause her to draw a hand protectively around herself, holding her half undone dress upright.

But Maleficent shakes her head, pulling Regina’s hand away from her body.  “My beautiful girl, do not hide yourself from me.”

She kisses her neck, down to her shoulder, whispering how gorgeous she was, how breathtaking.

“The second you entered my castle, I wanted you, my little queen.  Not only because of your beauty, not only because of this body, but because I saw the fire in you.  Do not doubt yourself.  Not here, not with me.”

Her words embolden Regina, and she lets the dragon remove her dress and underclothes, until she is standing naked before her, as one of the world’s most powerful sorceresses drew her tongue around her breasts, sucking on her nipples, until she was achingly and wet between her thighs.

She ran her fingers through her hair, tugging when the pressure was just right, sighing contently at the feeling of her hands and mouth.

“Lay down, your majesty,” Maleficent utters teasingly into her ear before giving it a nibble.

Regina does as she was told, but never lets Mal go, moving her with her, urging her on top of her as they kiss.

“Mmm, so lovely,” Mal breathed against her, moving a hand up and down Regina’s form before she kisses down, down, past her navel, until she’s pulling her legs apart and settling between them. 

And Maleficent is licking her lips deviously before  lowering herself between Regina’s thighs.

Regina waits for Maleficent to touch her, but instead, she only hears a distraught sigh.

“Oh, Regina… he’s a monster.”

Regina struggled to close her legs, shame blooming around her.  She was defiled, of course she must be, enough for Mal to see it, to be disgusted with her.  “Did he – am I ruined there?” 

But Mal’s eyes look at her, so full of sympathy, so full of affection.  A hand rubs against her belly soothingly.  “No, don’t ever think that. He couldn’t ruin you if he tried.”  

Regina shut her eyes tight to avoid tears from flowing.  They were nice words but she wasn’t sure she could believe them. 

The dragon continued. “Listen to me, I lived many years on this earth, and I have shared a bed with many women.  You are beautiful.  I do not use that word lightly. Beautiful, everywhere, especially here.” Maleficent draws a lick, sweeping over her swollen clit firmly, causing Regina to let out an involuntary sigh.

“But, I can taste and I can smell the wounds inside you, my dear.  He clearly took you without preparing you.”

“Preparing me?”

Maleficent runs a finger through her wetness.  “Mmm, the way you are now, slick and ready, do you feel that, beautiful one?  The wetness pooling inside you?”  Maleficent gathers some of the arousal on her finger, then draws that finger up to her clit, rubbing right, firm circles.  Regina throws her head back with a sigh.

“I asked you a question, my dear.”

 “Yes,” Regina chokes out, and god, she never relents, her ministrations making focusing more and more difficult.

“He should do this before he enters you, he should prepare you.  If you were actually just his whore you would know, you could prepare yourself before he forces himself on you, or prepare yourself with oils… but you are the Queen, and he has let you suffer.”

“It hurts inside, burns, does it not?” Maleficent asked, her fingers still stroking Regina’s clit, not firm enough to make her come but not light enough to prove entirely ineffective.

“I barely notice it anymore,” Regina answers truthfully, gasping for air,  “especially when you touch me like that.”

Maleficent moves her fingers so they are pressed right against her entrance, and Regina tenses, sucks in a breath.

It’s an automatic response, nothing more.

Maleficent meets her eyes, shooting her a warm, affectionate glance.  “Shh, I won’t hurt you.  I only want to make it better.  Do you trust me?”

Regina finds herself nodding, once again.  And with that, Maleficent smiles and turned her gaze back to her gaze back to her sex.

She feels the cooling touch of healing magic heal the many tiny abrasions inside and around her, as the slight burn she had grown so accustomed finally completely abated.

God, it feels so good to be rid of them.

“Is that better, my little queen?” Maleficent cooed.  She had watched her, watched her muscles unflex, her body go from tense to relaxed, watched her breathing regulate.

“Don’t call me that.” Regina has the courage to say as commandly as she can muster. 

“You do not like to be called little?” Maleficent laughs, “But my dear, I do not mean it in an insulting way, only that –“

“Don’t call me _queen_.” Regina corrected, “I don’t – Don’t remind me of that title, not now.  Not with you.”

“Very well, my little one.  Has anyone used their mouth on you before?”

Regina tries to hide her embarrassment as she shakes  her head.

Mal smiles sweetly at her, no judgment, no pity. “Then allow me to show you what you have missed.  Lie back and enjoy.”

Maleficent tugs her legs further apart, as she lowers her face between her thighs, as she feels Mal’s wild, untamed hair tickling her legs as she positions herself.

And then, she soaked up the pleasure as Mal plants kisses on her inner thighs, a hand stroking from her belly button down, dipping in the wetness between her folds, and then moving back up, keeping her caresses gentle and soothing as she made her way to her sex,licking and pressing sweet, sucking kisses as she went.

“Do you know that you have a little freckle, right here?” Mal asks, before sucking gently at the space where Regina’s thigh meets her hip bone, “It’s terribly sexy.” 

It is a sensitive spot for her, it turns out, and Regina’s back arches instinctively as she fails to swallow her moan, but the sound earns a dull growl from Maleficent that she will be forever grateful she gets to hear.

“Beautiful,” Mal purs into her skin, “love the way you respond to my touch.  So sensitive, so soft.”

Maleficent’s fingers travel to where Regina is aching, circling that bundle of nerves, adding just enough pressure to add to the ache already growing inside her, has her hips rocking rhythmically, searching for more of… something.  

She has not felt this before.  Oh, there had been moments before the King where her hands would wander late at night, consumed by thoughts of Daniel, but never, never did her own young and inexperienced hands reach the pleasure that Mal is bringing her at that moment.

And then she feels Mal’s tongue sweep between the folds of her sex, coating itself in her wetness, and god, it felt unimaginably good, and she could just cry thinking that this was what sex was supposed to feel like, that this was what had been denied from her her whole life…

“You taste exquisite,” Mal hums into her sex, and then — oh! — her tongue is pumping inside her now, lapping up the wetness that has pooled there, Regina has never felt this before, never felt the heat, the throbbing, pulsing pleasure that built with each touch, each lick.

When Mal shifts those tight little circles to something firmer, Regina lets out a moan as she grips Mal’s head with both hands, running her fingers through Mal’s hair, pushing her head closer against her sex.

Mal’s breath is warm against her, teasing and tickling, before she heard the chuckle that came from the woman between her thighs.

“You like that?” Mal asks, as she moves her hand and mouth away from her (god, that’s pretty much the opposite of what she’d wanted) with a smirk.

Regina’s hips jut forward, tries to follow her mouth, but Mal shakes her head.  

“Relax, dear, let me take my time.”

Her fingers lazily daw lazily through her folds, firm, and confident.  She had been tightly wound before, and relaxing is a process… yet.. the lazy movements work, and she feels her muscles go slack under the cool touch, as she soaks in the affection stemming from the touch.

“That’s it, beautiful, that’s it…”

Mal moves fingers down, circling her entrance.  She’s never felt a tongue inside her before tonight, that was new, but fingers, fingers she has, and it hasn’t been good, in fact, it’s been quite unenjoyable.  She wills herself to relax, but part of her body goes stiff.

“Shh, trust me.”

And she does.  Her body loses its rigid stance, and Regina does not tense, even as two fingers slip inside her.  She hasn’t felt this before, they go in willingly, without resistance, and it’s so easy, (it’s how it’s supposed to be, she realizes),  the usual pain, the usual burn is absent, and she lets out a slow breath as the fingers pump slowly in and out.  And when Mal crooks her fingers just so it’s not just easy and painless, there’s a jolt of intense pleasure, and it’s so different than those times when she had clumsily touched herself in the dark, those moments where she choked aside her fear and self loathing enough to indulge, but never this much, never like this.  She was hadn’t known there was a spot inside her that could make her feel so enraptured, replete with the blissful growing pangs of ecstasy, and — oh god — the feeling grows as the fingers inside pick up speed, and she hardly recognizes the sounds coming out of her.

“Oh my—!” she head drops as the sensations rush over her, flooding her head with a delirious, delicious pleasure, she feels like she’s soaring, like she’s light and free. 

She feels herself spasming, twitching as she comes back down to earth.  Her vision is still a bit blurry, but she can see Maleficent smiling down at her in a way that’s almost _too_ affectionate, _too_ caring.

“There, there, little one, was that the first time you felt that?”

“Her cheeks heat, unsure what to say.  “Did you use magic?” She finally asks, when she has her wits about her.  Because surely it was too much, too good, too much to be caused from the simple touch of a woman.

“Oh my sweet girl,” Maleficent chuckles.  “It’s not magic.  It’s just a skill.  It’s a gift you can give to others, as well as yourself, if developed right.”

 _Give to others_.

She looks at Maleficent, all beautiful and spent from working hard over Regina’s body, cheeks flushed, hair mussed, lips and chin wet from… well, from Regina.

She wants her, wants to be close and _feel_ her close. So Regina sits up, cups the back of the sorceress’ head and pulls her into a deep kiss.

Maleficent tastes salty, with a hint of a citrus-like tang she finds pleasant.  So much more pleasant than the sour bitter taste of a man.  

She wants to make Maleficent topple over that edge of pleasure the way she just had, to give back as good as she gets.

And she doesn’t know how, not in the slightest.  So she pulls out of the kiss, urges Maleficent to roll over to her back and looks her in the eye as she makes her way down her body, between her legs.

“Teach me,” Regina asks, and the memory of Maleficent’s brilliant smile at this moment will no doubt warm Regina for many lonely nights.

“Of course, little one.” Maleficent runs her hand through Regina’s hair in a lazy motion.  “Of course I will.”

It’s the first of many lessons Maleficent teaches her, but one she will cherish most of all.


End file.
